


Марсианин

by TheLadyRo



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Martian Chronicles - Ray Bradbury
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, Hope, Post-Time War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Марсианин, способный стать тем, кого вы хотите увидеть, встречает Доктора, который никого не хочет видеть.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную битву для команды Whonivers-2017. Спецквест, задание "Человек без свойств". Бета - esterka

Внезапный звук материализации ударил по нервам, и Доктор сердито уставился на консоль. Он к ней в последние пару минут не прикасался, а значит, ТАРДИС снова самовольничала. Конечно, такое случалось и раньше, и обычно Доктор относился с капризам своего корабля с пониманием. Тем более, ТАРДИС всегда возникала там, где он был нужен. Но не сейчас. За последние несколько дней это была четвертая самовольная остановка. И все они, совершенно случайно, разумеется, подталкивали его к тому, чего он делать не собирался. Бесстыжая самоуверенная развалина, сующая свой двенадцатимерный нос куда не просят...

Свет в консольной сердито мигнул, и Доктор скорчил рожу.

— Да-да. Я знаю, что ты делаешь. И повторяю тебе — мне никто не нужен. Хватит!

Тишина. Лишь мелькнул монитор внешнего наблюдения, привлекая к себе внимание. Тяжело вздохнув и поняв, что упрямый корабль все равно не сдвинется с места, пока его единственный обитатель хотя бы не проверит, где они оказались, Доктор устало развернул монитор к себе. Окинул быстрым взглядом знакомого вида дома, окружающие пристань на красновато-рыжей реке... нет, канале. Марсианском канале среди земных домов. Первая волна колонизации Марса, вот куда его привезла ТАРДИС. Доктор чуть не зарычал.

— Люди! Ну конечно, тебе нужно было привезти меня к людям.

Вообще-то Доктор ничего не имел против человечества. Более того, он мог бы смело назвать землян своими любимчиками — в конце концов, не зря он провел среди них добрую половину своей жизни. Но сейчас мысли о человечестве отдавали неприятной горечью. Ему не нужны были напоминания о том, что именно эти равно замечательные и отвратительные существа — те, кто наследует Вселенную. Слабые, самоуверенные, так мало живущие и так много желающие, они расползутся по ней, как плесень, приживаясь всюду, скрещиваясь и мутируя, изменяясь и сохраняясь, пройдут сотни апокалипсисов и доживут до самого конца света. Человечество выживет, в то время как его раса...

Горло знакомо перехватило, застучало в висках. Доктор стиснул зубы, привычным уже усилием заставил отключиться обходную дыхательную систему и глубоко вдохнул. Идеальная галлифрейская физиология не допускала глупостей вроде истерик и панических атак. В теории.

Чтобы отвлечься от неприятных мыслей, Доктор сосредоточился на мониторе. Если уж ТАРДИС решила приземлиться именно здесь, есть шанс, что сейчас потребуется его вмешательство.

Именно в этот момент на площади перед пристанью появился первый человек. Нет, не человек... марсианин! Ну да, точно — серебристое неопределенное лицо, словно переливающаяся фигура. Марсианин добежал до середины площади. В нескольких шагах от ТАРДИС он резко обернулся, лицо его начало меняться, становясь более человеческим... а на площадь начали высыпаться земляне. Доктор не слышал их голосов, да это и не нужно было. Он достаточно знал о марсианах, чтобы понять, что сейчас произойдет. Пора вмешиваться.

Недолго думая, он выскочил из ТАРДИС и закричал «Стойте!», уже зная, что одних слов будет недостаточно. Лица вновь прибывших горели надеждой, ожиданием, торжеством. Не услышат. Они же видят перед собой кого-то очень-очень нужного. Очень долгожданного. По счастью, у звуковой отвертки была подходящая функция. Доктор бросился к затравленно озирающемуся марсианину, одновременно поднимая вверх руку и набирая на отвертке код. Нажать кнопку, другой рукой схватить инопланетянина за плечо. Яркая вспышка и грохот заставили толпу замереть, а кое-кого и кинуться в ужасе прочь. Куда там земным свето-шумовым гранатам. Эффект был недолгим, но его хватило, чтобы дотащить марсианина до дверей ТАРДИС, впихнуть его внутрь, заскочить самому и быстро дернуть рычаг дематериализации.

Убедившись, что ТАРДИС послушно выполнила команду («Всегда бы так», — мысленно проворчал он и тут же получил возмущенный удар током в ту часть тела, которой имел неосторожность прислониться к консоли... удар не сильный, но неприятный), Доктор повернулся, наконец, к спасённому. Тот привалился к коралловой колонне, тяжело дыша, его искаженное трансформацией тело — одна рука женская, другая мужская, одежда словно собрана из лоскутов, волосы трех цветов сразу — постепенно выравнивалось и выпрямлялось. Марсианин поднес к лицу руку, удивленно уставился на нее, потом перевел взгляд на Доктора и выдохнул:

— Но... почему?

— Привет, я Доктор. Добро пожаловать в ТАРДИС. Ее телепатическое поле блокирует любые мысли извне. К тому же, мы уже не на планете, так что мысли этих людей больше не могут менять тебя.

— А твои? — все так же медленно и озадаченно проговорил марсианин.

— А я тебя менять не хочу.

— Но ты спас меня. Почему? Кого ты спасал? Кого-то же ты увидел там, на площади?

Доктор пожал плечами.  
  
— Я увидел тебя. Не самого умного марсианского метаморфа, который зачем-то сунулся в самую гущу землян. Зачем тебя к ним понесло?

— Я остался один, — пробормотал марсианин, и Доктор чуть не задохнулся, услышав знакомую боль в чужом голосе. — Я остался один, и мне было одиноко. Я думал... я хотел...

— Ты определенно _не_ думал. Иначе бы понял, что случится. Что они увидят в тебе кого-то, кого давно надеялись увидеть. Люди вечно полны надежды, в этом им нет равных во Вселенной.

— Я думал, пусть... мне ведь нужен кто-то... пусть и я буду нужным им.

Доктор покачал головой, отворачиваясь к консоли.

— Глупо. Тебе нужен кто-то рядом, и ты ради этого поступаешь неразумно, и рискуешь собой, и в результате все равно все заканчивается плохо. Все всегда заканчивается одинаково.

Марсианин молчал. Доктор бесцельно перебрал несколько переключателей на консоли, потом повернулся к нему, широко улыбаясь. Если эта улыбка и не касалась глаз — это было его личное дело.

— Ты можешь отдохнуть в ТАРДИС. А потом я отвезу тебя домой.

— Но там я снова буду один, — возразил марсианин.

— Зато ты будешь жив, — отрезал Доктор, задумываясь, действительно ли это благо.  
  
— Я могу остаться с тобой?

— Мне не нужны спутники.

— Я могу быть кем угодно... другом? Членом семьи? Наверняка есть кто-то... кто-то, кого ты хотешь увидеть. Я могу выполнить твое желание, только позволь мне остаться, пожалуйста.

Доктор передернул плечами. В его воображении пронесся ряд лиц, но память почему-то сфокусировалась на Романе. Та смотрела без осуждения, устало, но Доктора все равно обожгло волной вины. Нет. Только не это. У него нет ни малейшего желания видеть перед собой лица мертвых, он и так каждый миг помнит, что это он убил их. Так или иначе.

Вслух он, разумеется, сказал другое:

— Мой образ жизни не для тебя. Слишком часто я оказываюсь в ситуациях, где меня окружают испуганные люди. Для тебя такое окружение будет ловушкой, даже ТАРДИС не поможет. Нет. Как я уже сказал, у тебя есть несколько часов, чтобы отдохнуть. Потом я отвезу тебя домой. Вдоль по коридору, третий поворот налево, выбери любую комнату.

Не дожидаясь возражений, он откинул одну из панелей под консолью, лег на спину и скользнул вниз, под решетку. После войны у него постоянно было много работы по ремонту ТАРДИС: она все еще не оправилась окончательно от последних сражений, и отсутствие нужных частей тоже не помогало. Теперь их уже не будет никогда... Эту мысль Доктор тоже прогнал прочь и принялся откручивать межпространственный стабилизатор. Спустя пару минут он услышал тихие шаги — марсианин ушел. Вот и отлично. Так лучше. Для всех.

Гул ТАРДИС звучал подозрительно печально. Доктор вздохнул. В своей скорби он иногда забывал о том, что ТАРДИС тоже осталась одна. Последняя из своего вида. Он осторожно погладил одну из опор.

— Я знаю, старушка. Я знаю. Но у тебя есть я. А у меня ты. Больше нам никто не нужен, верно? Этот мальчишка тоже со временем поймет, если потребность быть нужным хоть кому-то не погубит его раньше. Что толку привязываться, если...

Он замолчал, пытаясь поймать мелькнувшую мысль... скорее даже воспоминание. Что-то слышанное давным давно, сказанное ему кем-то... Потом вдруг улыбнулся — по-настоящему.

— Фантастика!

Когда через несколько часов отдохнувший марсианин снова появился в консольной, Доктор уже ждал его, сложив руки на груди. Координаты их места назначения уже были выбраны, оставалось лишь нажать последний рычаг.

Серебристое переливчатое лицо уставилось на Доктора с надеждой.

— Может быть, передумаешь?

— Не-а, — качнул головой тот и нажал нужный рычаг. — Мне не нужны спутники.

Плечи марсианина опустились, и он послушно двинулся по металлической лестнице к дверям, едва дождавшись окончания материализации. Вслед за ним Доктор шагнул в теплый земной вечер. Во все стороны простирались пустынные холмы, и ни огонька не было видно меж ними. Впереди дорожка вела к старому покосившемуся домику с низкой оградой. Окна дома были распахнуты навстречу душистому летнему ветру. В одном из окон стоял человек. Даже отсюда было видно, что он уже немолод. Лунный свет серебрил седые волосы, подчеркивал морщины, какие бывают лишь у тех, кто привык много смеяться и смотреть прямо на солнце. Удивительно яркие глаза, не потерявшие с возрастом своей зоркости, были подняты к небу. Человек всматривался в звезды и улыбался. Потом он тихонько рассмеялся, чуть склонил голову набок и довольно кивнул. Словно звезды ответили ему таким же тихим смехом. Словно по небу были рассыпаны пятьсот миллионов смеющихся бубенцов.

Доктор негромко произнес:

— Он живет здесь совсем один, вдали от людей. Так что ты будешь в относительной безопасности. Ну же, иди, чего ты ждешь?

Марсианин наконец сдвинулся с места.

— Спасибо. Спасибо тебе! — выдохнул он и направился по тропинке к дому. Человек в окне шевельнулся, вглядываясь во тьму. Фигура на тропинке на ходу становилась меньше, более мальчишеской и хрупкой. Вспыхнули золотом взъерошенные волосы, окутал шею длинный шарф. Человек исчез из окна, вместо этого распахнулась дверь.

— Ты вернулся, малыш?

Доктор шагнул назад, испытывая странную смесь чувств. Его дело было сделано, пора возвращаться в ТАРДИС, но ему не хотелось спешить. Может быть, раз уж он на Земле, стоит пробежаться по нескольким фиксированным точкам, проверить, все ли так, как он помнит, не пострадала ли земная история от докатившихся сюда отголосков темпоральных потрясений. Только проверить, он не собирается ни вмешиваться, ни подбирать кого-то. Не нужен ему никто, да и он, по большому счету, никому...

Мальчишка стоял в дверях и махал рукой. Темная фигура за его спиной благодарно кивнула. Доктор резко отвернулся и пошел прочь. Его преследовало неловкое чувство, что он обманывает сам себя.


End file.
